The New Exchange Student
by Kasket
Summary: Ron has a two huge problems! One: He's absolutely and positively in love with his bestfriend. Two: His bestfriend is dating his sister. How does the new exchange student from America help him win his bestfriend affection?
1. Chapter 1

It was a frigid January at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Snow flakes fell from the night sky keeping very hard to buoy.

Hogwarts Castle stood on the hill proud and distinguished.

In one of those towers, there was a group of friends laughing and having fun like they were supposing to.

"We crushed those awful pudgy-face Slytherins!" A drunken Seamus slurred, taking another large gulp from the bottle of fire whiskey. "Seamus, I think that you should lay off the fire whisky."

A very timid Neville Longbottom stated as he walked over to snatch the bottle of fire whisky from Seamus hands. For a drunken person, Seamus sure knew how out run a sober Neville.

Dean and Ron sat next to each other laughing at Neville's inability to snatch a bottle away from a drunk, funny walking Seamus. "Only Neville" Dean said as he closed his eyes and began to lie across the floor. Ron turned his head towards the bed Harry Potter slept in every night. Ron was beginning to worry about Harry.

It's been hours since Ron last seen his best friend. It wasn't like Harry to be gone for hours with out telling anyone. He only hoped that Harry didn't run into some kind of trouble with Flinch, Draco, or worst, Snape.

Now that he thought about it Harry had been out for quite a while for the pass month or so.

Ron's thoughts were diminish by the sound of Seamus hacking up something. Seamus had seem to position himself bending over Harry's trunk vomiting tonight's dinner of stewed tomatoes rice and baked chicken and of course, the fire whisky that he snuck into the dorms. Dean immediately rushed to Seamus side aiding to his needs. "Neville clean the trunk for me while I take Seamus to the lavatory, and Ron, I want you go find Harry to let him know what happened. Ron rapidly hurried out of the boy's dormitory and the common room in search of Harry Potter.

Ron's first guess was the room of requirement. He was absolutely positive that Harry was in that room. As he grew closer toward the room he began to see the door becoming very visible to his eyesight. Ron's lanky form stopped strolling down the hallway and made a run full speed for the door. He pressed his hand to the knob and twisted it gently reveal a slightly disturbing image of Harry.

Harry was leaning onto the couch with his arm around a female's slender waist. His other arm was busy with his tan hand cupping the female's breast. Ron face twisted in a mortified look. The female wrapped her long svelte leg around Harry's waist slowly grinding herself against Harry. Ron felt disgusted at the fact of some whore clinging to Harry like some leech.

He felt his bile's rush up to his esophagus each time he heard moans full of pleasure slip from their mouths or each time they pull away just to crush their lips against each other again or each second that passed, the slut moved her hands to places that husband's wives forgot existed .

Suddenly shirts were flying out and pants were tossed to the ground, the moans of arousal were getting longer.

Finally, Ron felt he saw enough; he made a three sixty spin and headed back for the common room not caring about his emotion cascading down his face. He just wanted to forget everything he saw and empty out his head to make things as if they never existed.

But there was one thing he couldn't get out of his head as much as he tried.

Ginny was the slut….


	2. Chapter 2

Ron walked into the common room looking like he just gotten into a fight with two cats in a trash can, but with that thought he would have preferred that, then what he had just witness.

"Hello, Ronald" Ron froze in his tracks; he cursed himself mentally for not cleaning himself up before he got back to the common room. He could have sworn no one was here when he left to go to the room of requirement. "You know, you're not supposed to be out after curfew. What if you were caught? What were you thinking? Oh, I forgot, that's something you hate doing."

Hermione scolded, not even looking up once from her book, "Hogwarts: A History." "Bloody hell Hermione, I'm a big boy now; I know what's wrong and right. I can make my own decision without the brightest witch of our age holding my hand and guiding me everywhere."

Hermione shifted her position, ready for a full blown out war with Ron, but stopped when she took a look at Ron red swollen eyes.

She gasped; Hermione rushed and threw her body unto Ron's hugging him with care. "What happened to you? Have you've been crying and what about?" Hermione sour tone became softer and concerned. "It's nothing Hermione." Ron lied, which made no sense when it came to Hermione.

"Stop lying and tell me what happen. It doesn't matter how bad it is." Ron pulled away from Hermione's embrace and took a seat in the sofa to get a better view of the flames. "I went looking for Harry and couldn't find him, so I'm sad because I lost Harry. Are you Happy now?"

Ron felt Hermione take a seat next to him, taking her hand and rubbing small circles on his back. "I see you founded out about the two." Ron stared blankly at Hermione for a moment before replying with, "You knew"; it was surprising that his voice didn't rise. The circles on his back faded.

"Harry told me about two weeks ago. He didn't want anyone to know yet. Especially you, since you are Ginny's brother. I thought million times about telling you, but I knew you would take it hard since you are in love with him."

Ron wasn't angered but confused as to why Harry wanted to keep such a secret from him. Weren't they friends? Then it suddenly clicked. "You know, that I'm in love with him.

Hermione nodded. Ron continued to stare at Hermione, feeling melancholy until he dashed upstairs, ignoring the shouts from Hermione.

Ron made his way to the Great Hall with a plan on his mind. The plan was not to speak Harry at all, not for anything. That meant even if he tumbled down the stairs and broke his leg and Harry asked if he need help and was alright.

"Good Morning Ronald" Hermione greeted with caution, hoping Ron wasn't upset with her. "Good morning Mione" He greeted back as he took a seat next to her letting her know that he wasn't upset.

"Morning Ron" Harry commented. Ron replied with silence, he reached for some toast in hope that breakfast would take his mind off Harry. "Morning Ron" Harry stated again thinking Ron didn't hear him. Ron bit into his toast, concentrating only on his toast.

Both Hermione and Harry gave Ron a questioning look as to why he was ignoring Harry deliberately, but Ron just kept his attention on his toast, ignoring the urge to look at Hermione and Harry.

Harry finally got the signal that Ron wasn't going to talk. He stood up and took his breakfast over where Dean and Seamus were eating. "Ronald, that was cruel." Ron continued to eat his toast as if five minutes ago didn't happen. "What are you talking about Hermione?"

"You know what I am talking about. I know what Harry is doing is wrong, but I think you should apologize to Harry." Hermione retorted. Ron gave Hermione a bewilder expression before shouting. "Me! Why should I?" Hermione cringed at Ron echoing voice; she looked around the room, earning some students attentions including Harry's and Ginny's. Ron also knew that the student body was listening, so in order to save himself from embarrassment, he grabbed his belongings and left for class

Askfjdjkgflkgj

The whole school day was spent with Ron avoiding Harry as much as possible. Ron even sat by Neville in potion class, and had risked having a potion exploding on him. Ron and Neville in potions class as partners was a double negative that didn't equal out to a positive.

Apparently, Harry and Ron seemed to be today's gossip. "I heard that Harry put the moves on Hermione and now Ron is upset," "Ron founded out Hermione and Harry are secret lovers who plan to escape Hogwarts next week and get married in Las Vegas," or "Ron upset since Harry let him work with Neville." Ron started questioning whether people had anything better to do. How did Hermione even get in this situation? If Ron was still talking to Hermione then those must be untrue. Ron just guessed that is what the student wanted to happen.

Now, Ron was walking back into the common room. Hermione, Ginny, and Harry seemed to be gathered on the sofa in front of the fireplace talking quietly. At the sound of the door opening, everyone stared up at Ron waiting for a show to go on. Ron briskly walked across the room desperate to head up to the dormitory to do some homework.

Shock as it is, yes, Ron Weasley was going to do his homework willingly for the first time. Ron grew anxious his footsteps got inches closer. "Hey, Ron come over here!" Ron heard Hermione beckoned. Harry looked down at his lap, probably scared and guilty at once. What was he to do? Was he to run, come over or what?

Going against his better judgment, Ron turned around and walked towards the sofa. Ron sat in front of the couch facing he flame with his back turned to the rest.

Minutes ticked as the suffocating tension began to rise.

"Ron, you can stop ignoring us!" Ginny said bitterly, tired of her brother's childish behavior.

Ron continued to stare at the fire biting his lips nervously.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ron lied purposely.

Ginny stood up crossing over to Ron's path.

"You know bloody well what I'm talking about! Yes, Harry and I are together and if you can't accept that then deal with it! Just because you have no one to hold or kiss doesn't mean you have to ruin it for everyone else."

Ginny walked back over to Harry taking a hold of his hand. Harry briefly caught a glimpse at Ron before turning away sorrowfully. Ron closed his eyes preventing tears from slipping away.

In the distant, students were quietly gossiping. Ron inhaled deeply.

"Ginny, you could at least be less blunt about the situation." Hermione said soothingly.

"We are here to talk out this ordeal out calmly. Right?"

Ron stood up and walked up stair, not before yelling over his shoulder. "Do what the bloody hell you want, I don't give a shit!" Ron yelled sourly.

A/N: Sorry, for the very very long update. I can't really say when I'll update on this story but I'll try! Sorry for the long update. Please continue to read.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione stared at the space Ron once was standing. She couldn't help to feel an once of sympathy for him. She knew his feelings. Hermione knew her feelings were useless, Ron would never return her feeling back.

She looked over at the couple.

Ginny shook her head, leaning against Harry muttering about Ron being such a dramatic idiot, while Harry sat there almost numb like, staring in the fire with an unreadable expression. The flames reflecting off his glasses.

"Ginny maybe if you understood how Ron must be feeling. His sister going out with the person he trusted the most." Ginny narrowed her eyes at Hermione. "He needs to get over it. He's so jealous of what others have that he has to make others feels bad with him. Like Forth year, Triwizards Tournament." Hermione shifted her gaze to Harry.

"What do you think Harry?" Still with the same unreadable gaze, Harry turned to Hermione. "I honestly don't know what to think anymore. Maybe Ginny is right." Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed, walking away and stalking down the hallways.

'Maybe the library might cool my head.' Ahead were the twins, grinning with a mischief glint hiding within there eyes.

"Why, if it isn't our favorite girl." Fred said slinging an arm over Hermione's shoulder. "You look troubled." George finished. Hermione rolled her eyes, shrugging off the twins' touch walks past them. The twins began to follow.

"It's not me whose trouble." The twins casted knowing glances at each other. "Harry and Ron are fighting, huh?" They questioned in union.

"So, I guessing you saw the little confrontation at breakfast."

"Well, it wasn't hard to miss. Ron should just confess. It's obvious he likes Harry." George chuckled out.

Hermione stopped walking, taking a seat on the bench.

"How would you know about that?" The twins playfully smirked at Hermione.

"Now, our dear little Hermione." Fred started, she frowned at the name.

"We might not be quite…"

"Fond of our little brother, but that doesn't mean…"

"We don't care." Fred finished, "Plus it's very obvious, Neville could probably see it and if someone doesn't, they are an idiot."

"So, you're calling Harry an idiot." Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow at the twins.

"In a sense, yes." George replies.

"That's why we have a plan to help our dear little Ronnickins."

Hermione leaped off of the bench shaking her head fiercely, hands stretched in front of her. "No, absolutely no!" She protested. The twins pouted, folding their arms like a spoiled kid. "And why not?" They questioned.

Hermione lifted three fingers into the air.

"Three reasons, 1. Anything you do would probably risk us getting expelled, 2. Ron is already pissed off, you two getting into this mess will only send him into a cardiac arrest, 3. There is a high chance your plan will not come out smoothly as you hoping it will." The twins walked over to her side, Fred on her right and George on the left.

"Your two best friends from first year are having trouble."

"One has feelings for the other and the other is dating the sibling and is in complete denial. You can either fix this or let a beautiful relationship die before it even goes."

"Think of the right thing Hermione." Fred whispered in Hermione's ear warming breath tickling her cheeks causing her to blush.

"Which one?" George whispered in the other.

Hermione thought about the situation, Harry and Ron were both stubborn, it would take years for them to make-up if she let the situation fix itself. Closed her eyes momentarily, she sighed.

"Ok, tell me the plan." Giving up easily, she watched as Fred nodded once top George.

Out of George's cloak came a little brief case. George opened the case pulling out a vile with purple-pinkish liquid contained inside.

He turned to Hermione handing the container to Hermione. She stared suspiciously at the potion, hesitantly grabbed the bottle.

"Is this a love potion?" She questioned, ready to scold.

Fred and George shook their heads in disapproval.

"No, we would never do something as low class as a love potion to help family. Have faith in our abilities Hermione." Fred said in mock seriousness.

"We can't tell you the game plan yet until it is set in stone, but a week…not two weeks that will give us time."

" Two weeks from now tomorrow, we want you to pour this potions into Ron's drink, the potion takes 24 hours to process, so tell him to meet you the hour you give him the potion." The twins finished. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the twins wondering what they were planning.

* * *

Hermione stared at Ron sulking on the Great Hall table playing with his toast.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Hermione asked twisting the empty bottle, was once filled liquid that the twins given her two weeks ago, in her hand.

"I don't feel like it." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you go talk to him?"

"Who are you talking about Hermione?" Ron replied back, innocence dripping off his voice, earning a reprimanding look from Hermione.

"Harry, it's obvious that you miss him. " Ron shook his head and glanced at Harry.

"I do not miss him." He lied, pouting like a spoiled five year old. Hermione rolled her eyes once again, before frown, guilt eating at her.

If Ron would only talk to Harry about this, just maybe she wouldn't have to follow Fred and George plan.

"Talk to him now!" Hermione ordered, Ron continued to sit there ignoring Hermione.

'Sorry Ron, you made me do it. You should have talked to him.' She thought.

She glanced over at the twins who were looking at her in anticipation.

"Why don't you drink something? Get something in your system." Ron looked at her suspiciously. Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him and then turned her attention to his cup.

"Why do you want me to drink it?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged her shoulder staring at Ron's drink and Ron himself.

"I think you might have put something it in. Like a potion that will make me forgive Harry easily." he said glancing at his cup wearily.

"I want your cup."

"Honestly Ronald, don't be ridiculous! Your cup is fine." Hermione snapped.

"Then I'm not drinking." Hermione bit her lips apprehensively, hesitantly, handing Ron her cup.

Ron gulped down every drop, gulping down the entire potion, without knowing it. Smiling smugly at Hermine thinking he didn't fall for her scheme. Hermione glanced at the twins who were smile mischievously at Hermione.

Now, the only thing to do was to wait.

* * *

Ron groggily opened his eyes, at the alarm ringing.

Ron rolled over and snooze button and slept for some more.

The next time when he woke up he was in the room of requirement. He sat up, more alert of his surrounding.

"Hermione!" Ron squeaked, Hermione, with an annoyed look, stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"You were supposed to be up an hour ago. Ron blushed.

"Sorry…" he mumbled, noted that his voice was more high pitched than it was suppose to be.

"Now, we're behind schedule." She muttered to herself, pacing around the room.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Hermione stopped glaring at Ron for his language.

He immediately sunk down into the couch.

"Ron, have you taken a look at yourself?" Hermione questioned.

Ron shook his head and looked down at himself, feeling shocked beyond words.

* * *

A/n: So sorry, this story took so long to update. I've been so busy with my other story getting that one update. Which it is almost done. When that story finish, I will focus more on getting this one faster updates. So srry!!! Enjoy!!! Thanks to Red Luna who inspired me to continue writing chapter 3!!


	4. Chapter 4

"Bloody Hell Hermione, what happen?" Ron screeched girly. Hermione made an image of herself smiling in her head, being satisfied with her plan working out very well, but decided not to show that she was proud of what she did.

"Ron.....you're a girl." Hermione pretended to stammer nervously, shifting her eyes from her best friend or ex-best friend once he found at what she did. "I see that. How is this even bloody possible?"

Before a word escaped from Hermione's lip, Fred and George soundly made an entrance into the room of requirement. "So Hermione did the potion work well." Ron gapped flabbergasted, opening and closing his mouth as if he was a fish out of water.

"You....You....You were....twins." Ron was so shocked that his words didn't form correctly.

"Correction, we are twins." The twins corrected. Hermione rolled her eyes, giving up her timid act. "So, I'd turned you into a female with the help of the twins."

"And a very good-looking female at that!"

Ron face twisted into a mortified look. "You're a disgusting pervert. I'm your brother for heaven sakes" The twins slung an arm around each of Ron's shoulders.

"In the plan, we don't even know you. So technically..."

"We could date you and it won't look like incest." George finished for Fred.

Ron shrugged off the twins, walking towards the mirror; he noticed that his hips swayed when he walked. What Ron saw amazed him.

He had smooth silky ginger hair that cascaded down into soft curls, precious porcelain skin that wrapped around his slender body making him look less gangly then his male figure. His delicate yet piercing cerulean eyes stared back at him as if they weren't his own just as surprised as he. "I'm...beautiful" Ron splutter with his rosy cheeks turning a soft shade of pink from embarrassment.

"Ron, you always have been beautiful. It just had to go to extreme measurements for you to see. And wait until Harry sees you." Ron stopped poking at his new founded breasts, turning to Hermione with a vexed expression across his face.

"Now Ron, don't look at me like that. Harry's the reason why you a girl in the first place." Fred and George unsuccessfully contained their laughter as Ron began to lose his composure.

"Harry was apart of this too! The nerve of him! And wait until I get a hold of him!" Ron headed towards the door ready to strangle a certain famous lighting bolt scar head male. Unfortunately, the twin got a good hold on Ron preventing him from his risky goal that would probably send him to Azkaban.

"Sorry, Ronikinns but we need Harry alive in order for the plan to work."

The twins finally let go of Ron, when they felt he had passed his inspection of calmness and sat him in a chair, so Hermione can explain the so called plan.

"What is this plan?" Ron put air quotes on the word plan. Hermione paced back and forth in front of Ron.

"We all know that you, Ron Weasley are totally, definitely, absolutely, and positively in love with Harry Potter." The pink tinge on Ron's cheek began to convert into a deep shade of scarlet. Ron hands shot up to his eyes, unsuccessfully trying to cover his embarrassment.

"Hermione, the twins are here." Ron hissed lowly. Hermione stopped in her tracks, eyeballing Ron. "Please, your crush is so obvious that I can't see why Ginny and Harry hasn't seen it yet. Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. We all know that you are in love with Harry, but the question is 'Is Harry in love with you? "

"I still don't see how turning me into a female helps me out." Hermione nodded her head symbolizing for Fred and George to soundly smack Ron on the head. "OW! I thought you two didn't know me! You can't hit strangers on top of the head on your own free will and plus I'm a female." Ron stated as he rubbed his sore head.

"No, you remember a moment ago when you reminded us that you were our brother, which means you are still a guy." Ron sighed in frustration at his two annoying twin brothers. "Fred and George may you two at least pretend to grow up for a second, so I can explain my plan to Ron." Fred and George saluted towards Hermione as they made an exit out the door.

"Mam, yes, mam, Sergeant General!" Hermione rolled her eyes at a pathetic excuse of her best friend's brother.

"Now back to what I was saying, you are going to be disguised as Rachael Winfield, an sixteen year old American girl who's a foreign exchange student attending Hogwarts from Salem Magic Academy in Salem Massachusetts. This way you can actually get a chance to express yourself to Harry the way you want, instead of you feeling embarrass because of you gender." Ron shifted his eyes downward, playing with the hem of his over sized shirt. Hermione got the impression that he obviously wasn't agreeing with the plan.

"What is it now, Ronald?" Ron quickly glanced at Hermione before returning to playing with his shirt.

"I still can't go along with this. Harry is still in love with my amazing sister Ginny. I would doubt that he would even think about dumping Ginny for someone like me or even take a second glance at me. I'm Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend, the side kick. The guy behind the stage, not in the spot light and that is where I belong. And plus it would hurt me to know that I'm hurting Ginny for my own selfish……" Hermione turned red from anger as she interrupted Ron's pity party.

"Stop it! Stop it right now! I'm sick and tired of these pitiful excuses of why the bloody hell you can't be with Harry! And yes, I said bloody hell! You can't be with Harry because you are scared of being rejected and losing a friend. Sometimes you have to do for yourself and stop putting others in front of you just so you can use them as an excuse. Sometimes Ronald you just have to take chances!" Hermione paused gaining her breath. "Besides, if it weren't for the people behind the stage, we wouldn't see the people in the spotlight." Ron really wasn't following Hermione, but didn't want to upset her again, so she could give out those lectures, so he decided he would lie and try out Hermione's plan.

A dramatic and reluctant sigh escaped his lips.

"Fine, lets go see Harry" Just as he was about to pop up out of his seat, Hermione pushed him back down.

"Where do you think you're going? Rachael isn't to arrive until dinner time and its 1:03. Plus if you go out there now, it will be obvious that you're a Weasley. You still need a little work."

Suddenly, a huge, about five hundred page text book roughly landed on Ron's lap.

"And you have to develop an American accent that you only have four hours and fifty seven minutes to study for. While I'm looking for supplies, I suggest you get to studying Ms. Winfield." Ron groaned, as Hermione evilly chuckled on her way out of the room of requirement.

Even as an American girl he was forced by the evil dictator Hermione to study.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all of those who reviewed. It means alot!!!! Lol, I actually had this chapter written a long time ago and I finally got to post it, chapter 2 and 3 (especially three!!!) was killing me, so for now on it should be easy sailing, I've already written chapter five, which is pretty long if I must say. It should be out in a couple of weeks, or days. Depending how fast I can get through chapter six. Have a nice day!


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello Miss Winfield, I hope your trip from Salem was well." Professor Dumbledore stated as he shook hand with a Ron Weasley impersonating Miss. Winfield, an imaginary teenager from America. Ron could practically see the headline in Rita Skeeter's paper. "Ron Weasley: Harry Potter's Best friend or Undercover Tranny! More details inside!"

Ron shifted his eyes from Dumbledore to the familiar halls of Hogwarts, playing with her once red, now brunette hair.

Dumbledore probably already knew it was him. There was no doubt in his mind. Trying to outsmart Dumbledore was like trying to figure out how to rise from the dead. Difficult, if someone caught the drift.

He should have refused the plan until Hermione would have given up. Ron cursed the bright witch. "It's a pleasure meeting sir. I've heard of the many wonderful things you have accomplished." Ron complimented.

'Maybe if I compliment and suck up to him, I'll be in less trouble when I get caught.' Ron thought.

"Albus, what about the sorting hat? Should I fetch it?" Professor McGonagall asked, reaching for the hat. Ron eyes widen slightly.

Bloody hell, the plan was done for, and he would be expelled, and his mum was going to disown him and he was going to end up like Hagrid or even worst…Finch!!!! He would need a major plan now, ok, he was escaping to Russia, who wouldn't think of Russia.

"No need," Dumbledore said, holding out a hand to McGonagall.

"I believe our new student would fit best in Gryffindor. After all, she is exchanging places with Mr. Weasley. Wouldn't you agree?" Dumbledore asked, looking over at Ron with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Ron swallowed, oh bloody hell, he knew.

Ron numbly nodded. "Dinner is starting soon. I believe we should make our way to the Great Hall." He stated as he got up to exit the door.

* * *

"You're going to stay out here until the doors open. Gryffindor is the table decorated with scarlet and gold, and just pick any seat somewhere, the students will welcome you. I sure you'll be getting along with the kids in no time Have a nice stay here Mrs. Winfield." McGonagall said smiling, before nodding her head, opening and entering the Great Hall doors.

What the bloody hell????? McGonagall never in her life treated him half as nice as she just treated Rachael!

Ron stood outside recalling the memories of today.

Sleeping in his half decent American accent, he didn't know how he became Harry Potter's loser best friend to Miss Winfield, the elite American scholar.

This couldn't be happening. He wasn't the brightest witch, like Hermione. Nor the most powerful wizard like Harry. He was the stupid friend, who hid in the shadows.

He wasn't the stupid best friend anymore.

Meaning….that this was a new beginning.

Ron could be anyone, the possibilities were open as to who he could be.

He could be Ron the poor loser that no one wanted or liked, who was second rate to Harry and Hermione. Or he could be Rachael the cool and confident American scholar. Or there was Rachael the shy one. Or Rachael the amazing American athlete.

So many possibilities were making Ron so feel dizzy and lightheaded and schizophrenic, maybe he could combine all together.

It was brilliantly scary, beyond no doubt.

Standing there pondering over today's events, he didn't notice the doors had opened revealing a great light as if he was entering the golden gates of Heaven.

Ron stood there petrified until he gathered all the courage somewhere inside him before stepping into the light.

It was terrible, all eyes were on him, causing him to produce a Weasley trade-mark blush, but might have appeared to the students that it was a regular one.

Then Ron remembered, he wasn't himself anymore, he was Rachael. He had to be cool, calm, collected.

The boy (?) took careful steps, making sure his motion was fluid, giving off a subtle confident aura to the student body. One wrong move and it could ruin his reputation, dragging him back to the obscurity of Ron Weasley once again. No one wanted that, not even himself.

"Damn", he muttered as he tripped over his own feet. The boy rushed off finding a quick seat between Seamus and Dean before he could embarrass Rachael any farther.

"Um…'Ello, I'm Dean and this is my friend Seamus." The dark-skinned boy spoke, extending a hand to shake. Ron shook both of the boy's hands, feeling pretty weird about introducing himself to his own friends again. "I'm Ro-Rachael Winfield, but you probably already know that." He, said, make sure his American accent was on. The boys nodded eagerly.

Ginny, who was tagging a pale, ill-looking Harry rushed past. Ron was half tempted to come along and know what was wrong, but remember who he was or pretending to be and stayed reluctantly

For the rest of dinner, the three made casual small talk, asking Rachael about home, the imaginary home that went well with her imaginary personality.

Even more creepy, was the stares the Seamus would give Rachael. Ones that made her skin crawl, of course Ron was familiar with Seamus obsession with the female anatomy, but never once did he think that he would be apart of it.

"It would be nice if you could stop staring at me like I'm a cauldron cake." Ron said as if he was in his regular body, causing Seamus and Dean to stare shockingly at the girl.

"Wow, you must be the first girl to actually reject Seamus." Dean chuckled. "I guess they are right about Americans telling what is what." A blush crept upon Rachael's cheeks.

"Sorry, but his staring was really bothering me."

"No hard' feelings, but to let yah, kno, yah going tah fall for me like every other gurl here, one day." The threesome broke out into laughter. Dean rolled his eyes at his impossible friend; Ron repeated the action along with Dean.

"That's something nice to know one day." Ron looked ahead, coming into contract with Draco Malfoy, who was staring at him too.

Ron felt a little sting of jealousy as everyone gave Rachael so much attention, but poor Ron couldn't get a damn thing. Was it even possible to be jealous of your own self? If not, Ron had a pretty damn screwed up mind.

Even Draco Malfoy was noticing Rachael!

"Hey, I'm Collin!" a male voice suddenly said, along with a bright flash from a camera causing Ron to almost lose his eye sight.

* * *

Draco rolled his eyes as the giant oaf stood to the podium.

"It is my pleasure to announce that Hogwarts has participated in the Exchange Student program with Salem Witch Academy, in Salem, Massachusetts.

"As you may know, was selected to exchange places with Ms. Winfield." Draco looked over at Potter, who furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, looking over to Hermione for information, in which she only waved him off and whispered something, leaving Harry to just sit there even more confused. Draco smirked as a sad, pathetic facial expression came across Harry's visage.

Now Draco wasn't so dumb or obvious so, he knew that Weasley and Potter were in the middle of a fight but even went as far as to insinuate that Weasel-bee didn't tell Pot-head that he was leaving for America at all.

And if that was the case, he couldn't wait for Weasel-bee to return and watch the drama unfold like a Soap Opera.

Why couldn't Weasel-bee disappear all together without the American coming over here?

"It is my pleasure to introduce, Miss Rachael Marie Winfield."

This school was already horrible enough. They didn't need some insolent, loud-mouth, arrogant, obese American around here telling them how to do things.

It was simply uncalled for.

Wait, until his father heard about this.

Then the doors opened, a petite girl who looked somewhat meek yet poised, stepped into the light. Taking a double take, Draco couldn't believe what he was seeing.

If every American girl looked like that, he would soon start packing his bags and calling America his home country.

She was kind of tall for being a girl but it didn't take away from her natural beauty. It was like an exotic yet striking creature from the Amazon had skulk into the Heart of Hogwarts, a diamond in the raft.

No one dared to look away from dark brunette hair cascading in soft subtle waves, azure eyes glittering like stars amongst the sky, subtle freckles scattered across her checks like sand upon a beach.

Draco didn't care that she wasn't Slytherin; he wanted to know her now.

Her walk was somewhat nimble, her hips faintly sashayed with each stepped, one would think she had walking down to an art or practiced walking like one practiced ballet, so unlike Ron, who would lumber around with his awkward, gangling body.

And then she made a clumsy trip before she sat down next to Dean Thomas.

Draco continued to stare as she averted her eyes to the ceiling, a light blush covering her cheeks, softly gnawing her bottom lips in embarrassment.

For the rest of dinner, Draco's meal went to waste as all of his attention went to the girl at the other table.

She seemed to be in a pleasant conversation with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, who looked like they really enjoyed her company, too much of her company.

She looked away, and stared right in the face of Draco Malfoy. Draco was frozen on the spot. His breathing turning hard and shallow, heart slamming loudly against his chest and for the moment, time had seem to slow down.

Rachael's eyebrows scrunched together in puzzlement, before some other Gryffindor male stole her attention away from him by blinding her with a camera.

"Can you believe her; I bet those breast are so fake! There is no way they are real. I hear at age thirteen, American girls have to get breast implants." Pansy Parkinson said a little loudly, wanting the whole Slytherin table to hear her, while other girls listened hanging off her every word, like her words were a mysterious, suspense novel.

"Pansy, I advise you to shut the hell up, if you don't have actual facts to prove your logic. I really think you're feeling very inferior to the girl because you know that she could please a guy with her charming personality instead of lying on her back to do that job like you." Draco stated calmly, his gaze cutting through Pansy statement, leaving her to gap unintelligently.

* * *

"Hey, are you ok? You're not feeling sick." Ginny turned to Harry with a concern eyes. "It's nothing." Harry mumbled before placing a light kiss on Ginny's lips causing her to smile and about forget of Harry's ill facial expression.

Truth, he was nervous about seeing Ron. In fact, since Ron's outburst, every time Ron was near him, his heart would start pacing faster and a bubbly feeling would start in his stomach.

Ron would be especially near seeing as Hermione was sitting with Ginny and him for a change, which was weird since Ron and she have been keeping their distance, Ron because he was mad, and Hermione to keep Ron company. What was even weirder was the fact that Ron was late for dinner. Ron, passing up food, was out of the question.

When Dumbledore came before the podium, immediately did the crowds chatter ceased.

"It is my pleasure to announce that Hogwarts has participated in the Exchange Student program with Salem Witch Academy, in Salem, Massachusetts." Harry began to wonder if this program was like the Triwizards competition all over again. Then Harry thought about it. Every time some major event happened at Hogwarts, they ended up having a fight, and then they would realize how stupid they were acting and make-up. And then everything would be all right in the friendship of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They would go back to joking around, talking about girls, eating cauldron cakes till they got sick, making funny impression of Hermione when she would nag them about homework, and getting into mischief. The idea of him and Ron getting over the fight and becoming friends again was consoling to the boy.

"Mr. Ron Weasley, of the house of Gryffindor," Dumbledore paused as a gang of students cheered as their house name was called. Now, Dumbledore really caught Harry's attention by announcing Ron's name.

"As you may know, was selected to exchange places with Ms. Winfield." Ron, exchanged place, Winfield? Harry was confused beyond belief.

That couldn't be, he just saw Ron this morning when he woke up.

Then again Ron never showed up all day…..

But then again, he hadn't seen much of Ron, for the past few weeks.

"Hermione?" Hermione glanced over at Harry.

She only waved him off and promised to explain things later.

Harry didn't feel so good.

"It is my pleasure to introduce, Miss Rachael Marie Winfield."

Was it possible for a sick, demented dream to be coming true?

Ron never said anything about going away.

Was this really this end; was Ron really serious this time?

No, not at all because they haven't made up yet…..

It was suppose to go back to the way things were.

Literally, Harry felt like he was going to be sick.

"You're sure you're okay?" Ginny asked with even more concern than before.

Harry looked at Hermione who looked even more concerned, but she looked a little guiltier though.

Was it possible that she knew Ron was leaving?

Dryness over took Harry's mouth, he found himself no longer capable of speech. Instead of words, Ginny only received a faint nod.

"I don't believe you. Let's go to Madame Pomfrey."

Harry stayed where he was for a while only staring at Hermione blankly.

"I knew. Don't blame him though, it was short notice, he didn't want to do it." She spoke quietly, guilt laced in her voice; knowing that Harry was waiting on that response.

Harry let Ginny take him by the arm and lead him out, but not before stealing a glance at the new student.

Of course, she was beautiful, but she wasn't any Ron.

* * *

A/N: It's me again!!!! With the last chapter after five or six days! I wrote chapter six already! I'm on a roll. It was funny though because I wrote it in an hour and when I was about to save it to my USB, the computer shut down (Don't worry; it's saved to my computer). I think I accidently pulled a plug or something while trying to do so. Clumsy me!!!! I would like to thank all those who reviewed! It means a lot to me!

Next Chapter: Breakfast on Sunday Morning and Ron meeting Harry and Ginny.

"He's a little drama queen who couldn't get a girl if he wanted to. I'm starting to think he's a poof." Ron didn't whether he should have punched his sister in the face or whole heartedly agreed with her.


	6. Chapter 6

The mid-night moon shined bleakly through the room, silence wrapping it's sound all though the air.

Harry rolled over out of bed, his eyes opening groggily. He slipped on his glasses, trying to get a better view of the room.

And there he found himself staring at an empty bed. A bed, that wouldn't be occupied for a long time, just being there in existence with no purpose. A bed Ron Weasley, his best friend, wasn't sleeping in tonight.

Harry supposed he deserved this. His punishment for not telling Ron that he was with Ginny. It was funny; he half expected Ron to pop out of nowhere and to shout, "Just kidding! I've been here all along", but there was no such time dreaming that such a thing would happen. Harry checked the clock, which read 3:52 am.

The boy lifted himself off his bed, kneeling before the unused bed. He let the soft fabric run through his fingers, grasping the fabric hard, afraid, it too would slip through his fingers and disappear without any bread crumbs to come back to, brushing the soft cover against his face, inhaling the scent of his once best friend, a faint smell of cinnamon and ginger.

Next thing Harry knew, he was climbing in the bed curled up in the warm blankets, shaking from the cold, letting the soothing aroma lull him to sleep.

"Good morning, Harry" Hermione greeting, in the Great Hall.

"Morning" the sadden boy replied, his face buried in his folded arms. Hermione frowned thoughtfully; she didn't think Harry would be so depressed.

She then looked over at Ron, who was eating his food, pretending to ignore the depressing boy, which was obviously failing miserably.

"You should eat Harry, this is not healthy behavior." Hermione stated, feeling a little pity boy. He had been acting like that way every since he found out about Ron leaving two days ago, Saturday.

"There someone you should meet." Hermione tried, hoping the boy would look up. Hermione looked over at Ron, who full attention was on Harry, a pained expression across his face. "I don't want to see them." Harry shot back.

"If it helps, I met with Ron before I came over and….and he…said to tell you he was…..sorry for leaving without…telling you." Ron struggled to say, not everyday he apologized. Harry, looked up at the strange girl, she had a sincere look in those cerulean eyes letting Harry know that she was serious about what she said.

Suddenly Harry felt upset; he wanted to hex the girl's face off, and then Ron's. How dare the boy use some cowardly way to apologize? It seemed like Ron to run and hide from his problems instead of facing them.

"I'm Rachael." She said blushing before averting her blue eyes from Harry's scrutinizing stare. There was something familiar about that blush which dulled Harry's anger. "Harry" he responded.

"I know…." Ron replied awkwardly.

"Sausage is pretty good, you should try some." Ron added, silently hoping to get rid of the tension and Harry's inevitable stare. "I think I'll have some." Harry said, still staring at Rachael as he picked up a piece of sausage.

Hermione huffed jealously. "I say eat, and you deny me, but then a stranger, you've just met says to eat something, you do." The witch nagged causing Harry to roll his eyes. Ron looked over at Hermione, who only smiled and winked at him.

"'Morning, everyone", Ginny Weasley greeted sitting next to Harry, pecking him on the lips. "Good Morning" Hermione replied. Ron slowly opened his mouth, no words forming, to speak.

"You must be the transfer student." Ginny said to Rachael. Ron only nodded his head before blushing shyly. "I'm Ginny Weasley, you traded place with my brother. Didn't know he was transferring, but I'm kinda glad, he was a little drama queen, who couldn't get a girl. I am starting to think he is a poof." Ginn laughed, Ron only frowning thoughtfully. Ron didn't know whether he should have punched his sister dead in the face, or whole-heartedly agreed with her.

"Well, I founded him very charmingly, and adorably, drop dead gorgeous. He couldn't keep his hands off me." Ron said, smirking at Ginny, who had an unbelievable expression on her face.

Hermione swatted Ron on the shoulder disbelievingly. "Racheal!" she shrieked. "Sorry…." Ron mumbled shyly. "That is right, Hermione! You do fancy my brother." Ginny giggled, waiting in anticipation to see what would unfold next.

Finding the new information surprisingly, Ron looked over at Hermione. She played with her fingers, avoiding the eyes of everyone.

"You…..fancied me…I mean Ron" Ron stuttered.

Biting her lips, Hermione stared into Ron's eyes, sighing. "I used to like Ron; until I found out he had feeling for someone else. I think that special someone deserves his feeling than I do." Harry stared shockingly at Hermione.

The boy was sure Ron was irrevocably in love with Hermione, and to find out that Ron didn't love her, was a surprise. "Who does he fancy?" Harry asked curiously. "Sorry Harry, I promised Ron, I wouldn't tell anyone."

Another pang of hurt rushed through Harry. Did he know anything about Ron? Did Ron trust him, as Harry thought? Was Harry the only one oblivious to Ron? Apparently, he didn't know anything about his best friend. "Oh…." Harry responded disappointedly.

Ron looked away from Harry and, staring into the eyes of Malfoy, once again. "Why the bloody hell do ferret boy keeps staring at me?" Ron mumbled loudly. "How come you called him ferret boy?" Harry asked, not skipping a beat of what Racheal said. Only Ron…Hermione and him called Malfoy that name. "Um……" Ron said, finding a good excuse to use.

"He was looking at us earlier and I told her that we call him ferret boy occasionally. Rachael seems to catch on to names quickly, she's like a sponge." Hermione covered up for Ron, giving the apologetic looking girl/ boy a piercing glare.

"I think Malfoy is sweet on you." Ginny said, grinning like a cat. "Me?" Ron asked, with the most mortified expression ever. "Ahem" Ginny nodded. Ginny was starting to enjoy the girl's company She was hilarious, quite entertaining. "I like you, Rachael. I think we are going to be good friends." Ginny admitted honestly.

"Well, um…thanks" Ron replied back, feeling a tad awkward.


End file.
